There exist numerous bicycle and other cargo carriers that mount to a vehicle or a trailer for transporting cargo from one location to another location. Conventional carriers have mounts adapted to particular roof-tops, trunks, trailers and hitches for a particular vehicle surface or accessory rail, tube or bar and to carry a particular item. Hitch-mounted carriers are popular with SUVs and other vehicles that have hitch or tow tower attachments. Similarly, truck bed carriers are uniquely configured for use in truck beds. The base plate on which such conventional carrier systems are permanently or semi-permanently mounted on the surface, bar or rail to which they correspond, and include securing mechanisms corresponding to a particular piece of equipment, case, or article, and lack adaptability to other types of surfaces or cargo.
For example, hitch mounted carriers typically have a square bar or tube that is fitted to slide into a receiver mounted on the vehicle. A pin engages the bar or tube in the receiver to secure the carrier to the vehicle and a mounting bar is permanently mounted onto the tube with horizontally extending arms onto which a bicycle is secured. These prior art carriers are heavy, and awkward to align and mount onto the vehicle.
Also, these carriers are often not adaptable to alternative applications and thus require different carriers for different cargo types, or even of different cycle species, such as unicycles, road bicycles and mountain bicycles. A further disadvantage of such dedicated systems nature is the consequent increased number of carriers, mounting components and the attendant expense and storage space.
A particular problem with hitch mounted carriers is the use of the vehicle hitch receiver. Since conventional hitch mounted carriers are mounted to the hitch receiver, the vehicle may not be used for another use requiring the hitch receiver. Often it is necessary to use the hitch receiver for other purposes, such as towing a trailer. In that event, such a conventional hitch-mounted carrier cannot be mounted. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/697,294 addresses such and other problems relating to hitch-mounted carriers by providing a system with adjustment mechanisms for mounting a bicycle carrier on a shank above a hitch receiver whereby a trailer or other accessory may be connected to the hitch receiver. It further enables cargo to be mounted above and clear of the heat emanating from the exhaust tailpipe of different vehicles.
Other drawbacks of conventional carriers remain, however, many of which derive from their dedicated designs, which are typically adapted to particular vehicle surface and cargo types. Mounting systems for rooftops, sedans, trailers and hitches or hitch receivers, tow towers, or accessory bars corresponding to a particular vehicle type are typically dedicated to particular equipment, gear, case or other species of cargo. As a result, conventional carrier components for trunk or hatchback mounted systems typically cannot be used on roof top, truck bed, bus front, or surface mounted applications. That is, mounting mechanisms and bars for use with framed carriers for trunks and hatchbacks primarily used for cars and other low profile vehicles cannot be interchanged with hitch or tow tower mounted systems popular for SUVs and trucks. Similarly, truck bed carrier mounts are uniquely configured for use in truck beds, and mounts for cargo case containers are configured for locking a particular corresponding case.
Thus, there is a lack of crossover applications for mounting mechanisms and cargo carrier systems enabling portability between vehicles, as well as, rooftop, trunk, and hatchback carriers, hitch-mounted, truck mounted trailer mounted and other carriers. Moreover, conventional cargo carriers lack versatility with regard to cargo. Known dedicated carriers have distinct mounting mechanisms and carrier frames adapted for fastening and transporting particular equipment, gear or other cargo type. For example, ski and snowboard, as well as, surfboard and wakeboard carriers require their own distinct brackets, typically located on a vehicle rooftop. Similarly, cases and containers employ locks and clips limited to mounting systems typically located on vehicle rooftops.
In addition, conventional carrier systems typically employ fixed frames, which cannot be lengthened or angled, and are often molded or otherwise rigidly aligned to specific cargo configurations. With regard to bicycle carriers, even different cycle species, such as unicycles, road bicycles and mountain bicycles may require distinct carriers. For example, conventional hitch mounted carriers typically have welded crossbars with horizontally extending arms positioned to accommodate the frames and handle bars of particular bicycle sizes. Such bicycle carrier frames thus typically are not adaptable to different bicycle or other cycle styles. In addition, conventional carriers are heavy and awkward to align and mount onto the vehicle.
Many drawbacks result from such lack of versatility and portability, including limited or singular application cargo support bars and mounting mechanisms, of prior art cargo carriers. As detailed herein, differing types of equipment and carrier cases have, in the past, required separate and distinct carrier systems with differing mounts. Moreover these mounting devices are limited to specifically corresponding surfaces, tubes or rails; such conventional carriers thus lack portability. Due to their lack of versatility and portability, conventional carriers require multiple and distinct mounts and brackets with limited or a single application suited to particular surfaces, rails or bars, depending on the size and shape of the equipment or other cargo.
Due to their lack of versatility and portability, conventional carriers required multiple and distinct mounts and brackets with limited or a single application suited to particular surfaces, rails or bars, depending on the size and shape of the equipment or other cargo. The multiple and permanent mounting devices added to the disadvantages of such inflexible and non-portable prior art the further drawback of detracting from the aesthetic look of a vehicle and adding weight and aerodynamic obstruction increasing fuel cost.
In sum, there exists nothing in the prior art that provides a lightweight, versatile, readily adjustable and portable carrier adaptable to various vehicles, surfaces, bars and rails or shanks on which carriers are mounted. There is also a lack of mounting mechanisms adaptable to various types, sizes and shapes of cargo, such as, for example, recreational, construction or yard equipment and tools cases between locations. Thus, there persists a need for a cargo carrier system which overcomes such and other limitations, problems and drawbacks.